To examine change in adrenal hormones at adrenarche and how these changes relate to moods, health and behavior in children with premature adrenarche and on-time adrenarche. The proposal serves as a pilot project for a future longitudinal study designed to examine gender differences in biological (adrenal and gonadal hormones) and psychosocial processes of prepubertal children followed through into puberty. The study will (1) test the feasibility of using the biological and psychological measures, (2) determine the correlation between serum and saliva hormones, (3) identify a trend for hormone-behavior relations to exist in adrenarche, and (4) to use the data to conduct power analyses to determine the required sample size for the future longitudinal study.